Swordplay
Swordplay 'is one of 12 games available to play in Wii Sports Resort. Taking advantage of the Wii MotionPlus, the main mechanic of the game is using your Wii Remote like a sword to hit an opponent/opponents. There are 3 variations of the game. Inside the picture is a blue player fighting a red player. Duel The objective of the Duel is to knock your opponent off the high-rise platform. It is played in a two-out-of-three style match. If both fighters are unable to knock each other off then the round is a tie. If the match is tied then the game goes to Sudden Death, where the playing field becomes extremely small. The stamps are: Met Your Match, Cliff Hanger, One-Hit Wonder, Straight to the Point, and Last Mii Standing. If you have beaten the champion (Matt), at the Mii selection, hold the 1 button. Then your Mii gets the Purple Sword. If you have defeated Motak, then you can use Motak's Platinum Sword to fight. However, that isn't the best sword in the game. That title goes to Rebecca's Cosmic Saber. Opponents in Duel/Speed Slice # Sasha '(Level 0) # Wario (Level 0) # Ryan (Level 11-15) # Minato (Level 14) # Fumiko (Level 26-30) # Miyu (Level 41-45) # Orville (Level 42) # Elena (Level 54) # Kathrin (Level 56-60) # Abe-Chris (Level 66) # Jovita (Level 66) # Asami (Level 71-75) # Martin (Level 86-90) # Aada (Level 90) # Mike (Level 101-105) # Donald (Level 106) # Steve (Level 116-120) # Dill (Level 129) # George (Level 131-135) # Naomi (Level 146-150) # Lily (Level 152) # Ian (Level 161-165) # Alberto (Level 164) # Vincenzo (Level 176-180) # Chris (Level 191-195) # Megen (Level 204) # Megan (Level 206-210) # Hiromasa (Level 221-225) # Tomoko (Level 236-240) # Holly (Level 251-255) # Gabriele (Level 266-270) # Shohei (Level 281-285) # Keiko (Level 296-300) # Emma (Level 311-315) # Alisha (Level 326-330) # Takumi (Level 341-345) # Dark Keiko (Level 349) # Rachel (Level 356-360) # Greg (Level 371-375) # Eduardo (Level 386-390) # Ashley (Level 401-405) # Elisa (Level 416-420) # Cole (Level 431-435) # Joey (Level 445) # Trixie (Level 445) # Nick (Level 446-450) # Lucía (Level 461-465) # Mia (Level 476-480) # Theo (Level 491-495) # David (Level 506-510) # Giovanni (Level 517) # Sarah (Level 521-525) # Barbara (Level 536-540) # Tatsuaki (Level 551-555) # Sandra (Level 566-570) # Ellé (Level 570) # Emily (Level 581-585) # Helen (Level 596-600) # Luuk (Level 607) # Siobhán (Level 611-615) # Steph (Level 626-630) # Marisa (Level 641-645) # Hayley (Level 656-660) # Borris (Level 658) # Julie (Level 671-675) # Haru (Level 686-690) # Kentaro (Level 701-705) # Silke (Level 716-720) # Fritz (Level 731-735) # Ren (Level 746-750) # Susana (Level 761-765) # Luca (Level 776-780) # Rainer (Level 791-795) # Dwight (Level 798) # Stéphanie (Level 806-810) # Tyrone (Level 821-825) # Saburo (Level 836-840) # Yoshi (Level 851-855) # Jessie (Level 866-870) # Yoko (Level 881-885) # Aka (Level 890) # Hiroshi (Level 896-900) # Ursula (Level 911-915) '(You'll play at sunset when you face the 900 Miis) # Oscar '(Level 926-930) # Miguel (Level 941-945) # Sakura (Level 956-960) # Dominik (Level 966) # Giovanna (Level 971-975) # Chika (Level 986-990) # Twex (Level 998.7) # Kayla (Level 999) Pro Class # David (Level 1000) # Addy (Level 1000) # Jake (Level 1001-1005) # Maria (Level 1016-1020) # Tommy (Level 1031-1035) # Alex (Level 1046-1050) # Lokis (Level 1047) # Sota (Level 1061-1065) # Eddy (Level 1076-1080) # Misaki (Level 1091-1095) # Pablo (Level 1106-1110) # Marco (Level 1121-1125) # Eva (Level 1136-1140) # Shouta (Level 1151-1155) # Gwen (Level 1166-1170) # Ethan (Level 1167) # Michael (Level 1181-1185) # Abe (Level 1196-1200) # Benjamin (Level 1205) # Patrick (Level 1211-1215) # Abby (Level 1226-1230) # Daisuke (Level 1241-1245) # Kimi (Level 1250) # Midori (Level 1256-1260) # Shinnosuke (Level 1271-1275) # Jackie (Level 1286-1290) # Nelly (Level 1301-1305) # Eloise (Level 1311) # Eloiselox (Level 1312) # Víctor (Level 1316-1320) # Andy (Level 1331-1335) # Ai (Level 1346-1350) # Pierre (Level 1361-1365) # Takashi (Level 1376-1380) # Akira (Level 1391-1395) # Hiromi (Level 1406-1410) # Shinta (Level 1421-1425) # Mary (Level 1428) # Machalite (Level 1430) # James (Level 1436-1440) # Angus (Level 1440) # Gabi (Level 1451-1455) # Katelyn (Level 1462) # Rin (Level 1466-1470) # Steve (Level 1481) # Anna (Level 1481-1485) # Alli (Level 1486) Original WSR Champion # Matt (Level 1496-1500) Wah Sports Resort Champion # Waluigi (Level 1511-1515) Between Champion and Superstar Class # $ (Level 1513) # Modill40 (Level 1528) # Kenny G (Level 1543) # Groot (Level 1558) # Andrew (Level 1573) # Simdill40 (Level 1588) # ! (Level 1603) # Trimyred (Level 1618) # Cal (Level 1633) # Jolly (Level 1648) # % (Level 1663) # * (Level 1678) # Mavel (Level 1688) (Duel only) # Werner (Level 1693) # Rachel Cruze (Level 1708) # Adam (Level 1723) # @ (Level 1738) # Dave Ramsey (Level 1753) # Waluigi (Level 1768) # Se-Young (Level 1783) # Darryl (Level 1798) # Fumdill40 (Level 1813) # Mich (Level 1828) # Rindill40 (Level 1843) # + (Level 1858) # Reliah (Level 1873) # Mira (Level 1888) # Carl (Level 1903) # - (Level 1918) # Alphonso (Level 1933) # Donovan (Level 1948) # Callie (Level 1963) # ^ (Level 1978) # Elisawijk (Level 1993) Superstar Class # Raina (Level 2008) # Wilbur (Level 2023) # Ogala (Level 2038) # Brooke (Level 2053) # Larry (Level 2068) # Juhon (Level 2083) # Lahhol (Level 2098) # Mavel (Level 2098) (Speed Slice only) # Leo P (Level 2113) # Luna (Level 2128) # Jacqueline (Level 2143) # Obeni (Level 2158) # Judson (Level 2173) # Theodora (Level 2188) # Romy (Level 2203) # Maddie (Level 2218) # Marie (Level 2233) # Fred (Level 2248) # Shane (Level 2263) # Sabrina (Level 2278) # beef boss (Level 2293) # Jennifer (Level 2308) # Liza (Level 2323) # Buzz (Level 2338) # Irodim ' (Level 2353)' # Laquanda (Level 2368) # (Level 2383) # (Level 2398) #'(Level 2413)' #'(Level 2428)' #Mae (Level 2443) #Ralph (Level 2458) #Johnny (Level 2473) #Ava (Level 2488) #Amboise (Level 2503) #Hamish (Level 2518) #Glasses (Level 2533) #Herb (Level 2548) #Johny (Level 2563) #'(Level 2578)' #'(Level 2593)' #'(Level 2608)' #'(Level 2623)' #'(Level 2638)' #'(Level 2653)' #'(Level 2668)' #'(Level 2683)' #'(Level 2698)' #'(Level 2713)' #'(Level 2728)' #'(Level 2743)' #'(Level 2758)' #'(Level 2773)' #'(Level 2788)' #'(Level 2803)' #'(Level 2818)' #'(Level 2833)' #'(Level 2848)' #'(Level 2863)' #Mack (Level 2878) #'(Level 2893)' #'(Level 2908)' #Noah (Level 2923) # Juston (Level 2938) # Caroline (Level 2953) # Plank (Level 2968) #Paris (Level 2983) # Santa (Level 2997) Super Star Pro Class # Christine (Level 2013) # Ella (Level 3028) # Cameron (Level 3043) # Paxton (Level 3058) # (Level 3073) # Ybba (Level 3088) # (Level 3103) # (Level 3118) # (Level 3133) # (Level 3148) # (Level 3163) # (Level 3178) # (Level 3193) # (Level 3208) # (Level 3223) # (Level 3238) # (Level 3253) # (Level 3268) # (Level 3283) # (Level 3298) # (Level 3313) # (Level 3328) # (Level 3343) # (Level 3358) # (Level 3373) # (Level 3388) # (Level 3403) # (Level 3418) # (Level 3433) # (Level 3448) # (Level 3463) # (Level 3478) # Theopoulos (Level 3493) # 3508 # 3523 # 3538 # 3553 # 3568 # 3583 # 3598 # 3613 # 3628 # 3643 # 3658 # 3673 # 3688 # 3703 # 3718 # 3733 # 3748 # 3763 # 3778 # 3793 # Plankburo: 3808 # 3823 # 3838 # 3853 # 3868 # 3883 # 3898 # 3913 # 3928 # 3943 # 3958 # 3973 # 3988 Quad Pro Class # Radai-beng: 4003 # 4018 # 4033 # 4048 # 4063 # 4078 # 4093 # 4108 # 4123 # 4138 # 4153 # 4168 # 4183 # 4198 # 4213 # 4228 # 4243 # 4258 # 4273 # 4288 # 4303 # 4318 # 4333 # 4348 # 4363 # 4378 # 4393 # 4408 # 4423 # 4438 # 4453 # 4468 # 4483 # 4498 # 4513 # 4528 # 4543 # 4558 # 4573 # 4588 # 4603 # 4618 # 4633 # 4648 # 4663 # 4678 # 4693 # 4708 # 4723 # 4738 # 4753 # 4768 # 4783 # 4798 # 4813 # 4828 # 4843 # 4858 # 4873 # 4888 # 4903 # 4918 # 4933 # 4948 # 4963 # 4978 # 4993 # Elite Class 5000 Class # Principal Nichols: 5008 # 5023 # 5038 # 5053 # 5068 # 5083 # 5098 # 5113 # 5128 # 5143 # 5158 # 5173 # 5188 # 5203 # 5218 # 5233 # 5248 # 5263 # 5278 # 5293 # 5308 # 5323 # 5338 # 5353 # 5368 # 5383 # 5398 # 5413 # 5428 # 5443 # 5458 # 5473 # 5488 # 5503 # 5518 # 5533 # 5548 # Taylor: 5563 # 5578 # 5593 # 5608 # 5623 # 5638 # 5653 # 5668 # 5683 # 5698 # 5713 # 5728 # 5743 # 5758 # 5773 # 5788 # 5803 # 5818 # 5833 # 5848 # 5863 # 5878 # 5893 # 5908 # 5923 # 5938 # 5953 # 5968 # 5983 # 5997 6000 Class # 6013 # 6028 # 6043 # 6058 # 6073 # 6088 # 6103 # 6118 # 6133 # 6148 # 6163 # Clara: 6178 # 6193 # 6208 # 6223 # 6238 # 6253 # 6268 # 6283 # 6298 # 6313 # 6328 # 6343 # 6358 # 6373 # 6388 # 6403 # 6418 # 6433 # 6448 # 6463 # 6478 # 6493 # 6508 # 6523 # 6538 # 6553 # Mrs. Shipulski: 6568 # 6583 # 6598 # 6613 # 6628 # 6643 # 6658 # 6673 # 6688 # 6703 # 6718 # 6733 # 6748 # 6763 # 6778 # 6793 # 6808 # 6823 # 6838 # 6853 # 6868 # 6883 # 6898 # 6913 # 6928 # 6943 # 6958 # 6973 # 6988 7000 Class # 7003 # 7018 # 7033 # 7048 # 7063 # 7078 # 7093 # 7108 # 7123 # 7138 # 7153 # 7168 # 7183 # 7198 # 7213 # 7228 # 7243 # 7258 # 7273 # 7288 # 7303 # 7318 # 7333 # 7348 # 7363 # 7378 # 7393 # 7408 # 7423 # 7438 # 7453 # 7468 # 7483 # 7498 # 7513 # 7528 # 7543 # 7558 # 7573 # 7588 # 7603 # 7618 # 7633 # 7648 # 7663 # 7678 # 7693 # 7708 # 7723 # 7738 # 7753 # 7768 # 7783 # 7798 # 7813 # 7828 # 7843 # 7858 # 7873 # 7888 # 7903 # 7918 # 7933 # 7948 # 7963 # 7978 # 7993 8000 Class # 8008 # 8023 # 8038 # Theodore: 8053 # Justin: 8068 # Pierre 2: 8083 # 8098 # 8113 # 8128 # 8143 # 8158 # 8173 # 8188 # 8203 # 8218 # 8233 # 8248 # 8263 # Tiffany: 8278 # 8293 # 8308 # 8323 # 8338 # Pinku: 8353 # 8368 # 8383 # 8398 # 8413 # 8428 # 8443 # 8458 # 8473 # 8488 # 8503 # 8518 # 8533 # 8548 # 8563 # 8578 # 8593 # 8608 # 8623 # 8638 # 8653 # 8668 # 8683 # 8698 # 8713 # 8728 # 8743 # 8758 # 8773 # 8788 # 8803 # 8818 # 8833 # 8848 # 8863 # 8878 # 8893 # 8908 # 8923 # 8938 # 8953 # 8968 # 8983 # 8997 9000 Class # 9013 # 9028 # 9043 # 9058 # 9073 # 9088 # 9103 # 9118 # 9133 # 9148 # 9163 # 9178 # 9193 # 9208 # 9223 # 9238 # 9253 # 9268 # 9283 # 9298 # 9313 # 9328 # 9343 # 9358 # 9373 # 9388 # 9403 # 9418 # 9433 # 9448 # 9463 # 9478 # 9493 # 9508 # 9523 # 9538 # 9553 # 9568 # 9583 # 9598 # 9613 # 9628 # 9643 # 9658 # 9673 # 9688 # 9703 # 9718 # 9733 # 9748 # 9763 # 9778 # 9793 # 9808 # 9823 # 9838 # 9853 # 9868 # 9883 # 9898 # 9913 # 9928 # 9943 # 9958 # 9973 # Nic: 9988 10000 Class # Ariella: 10003 # Alejandro: 10018 # Beef Nugget: 10033 # 10048 # 10063 # 10078 # 10093 # 10108 # 10123 # 10138 # 10153 # 10168 # 10183 # 10198 # 10213 # 10228 # 10243 # 10258 # 10273 # 10288 # 10303 # 10318 # 10333 # 10348 # 10363 # 10378 # 10393 # 10408 # 10423 # 10438 # 10453 # 10468 # 10483 # 10498 # 10513 # 10528 # 10543 # 10558 # 10573 # Jerome: 10588 # 10603 # 10618 # 10633 # 10648 # 10663 # 10678 # 10693 # 10708 # 10723 # 10738 # 10753 # 10768 # 10783 # 10798 # 10813 # 10828 # 10843 # 10858 # 10873 # 10888 # 10903 # 10918 # 10933 # 10948 # 10963 # 10978 # 10993 11000 Class # 11008 # 11023 # 11038 # 11053 # 11068 # 11083 # 11098 # 11113 # 11128 # 11143 # 11158 # 11173 # 11188 # 11203 # 11218 # 11233 # 11248 # 11263 # 11278 # 11293 # 11308 # 11323 # 11338 # 11353 # 11368 # 11383 # 11398 # 11413 # 11428 # 11443 # 11458 # 11473 # Fentalom: 11488 # Mario: 11503 # 11518 # 11533 # 11548 # 11563 # 11578 # 11593 # 11608 # 11623 # 11638 # 11653 # 11668 # 11683 # 11698 # 11713 # 11728 # 11743 # 11758 # 11773 # 11788 # 11803 # 11818 # 11833 # 11848 # 11863 # 11878 # Boxer Dave: 11893 # Christopher: 11908 # Claire: 11923 # Ellie: 11938 # Luigi: 11953 # Shane Dawson: 11968 # Sophia: 11983 # Kate: 11999 # Bruce Lee: 12050 High Skill Miis # Luca 2: 12072 # John: 12093 # Max: 12111 # Fats Waller: 12122 # Eduardo 2: 12135 # Jimmie: 12152 # Elizabeth: 12170 # Jippy: 12193 # Dan 2: 12209 # Mark: 12222 # you're gum: 12236 # Siobhan 2: 12250 # Alex 2: 12271 # Rose: 12290 # Nolan 2: 12307 # Matthew: 12321 # Sota 2: 12345 # Ay: 12364 # Joel: 12388 # Blaze: 12401 # Nolan 1: 12417 # Francis: 12436 # Tony: 12451 # Suki: 12466 # Sam: 12487 # Emelia: 12501 # Saki: 12517 # Albert: 12526 # Rachel 2: 12541 # Shunta: 12570 # Nate: 12587 # Jon: 12601 # Soda Can: 12613 # Robbie: 12633 # Enrique: 12650 # Ian 2: 12666 # Cindy★: 12687 # Kelli: 12701 # Chad: 12713 # Sal: 12725 # Bob 2: 12741 # Gregory: 12763 # Luke: 12777 # Fatso: 12793 # Hector: 12809 # Cindy: 12828 # Teddy: 12839 # Dan: 12854 # Dee Dee: 12866 # Nugget: 12878 # Misaki 2: 12896 # Douglas: 12919 # Funta: 12933 # Xavier: 12950 # Moony Milk: 12971 # Nellie: 12987 # Misy: 12999 Even Higher Skill Miis # Kaytie: 14565 # Zelda: 16780-19000 # Nicky: 19202 # Error-Chan: 24734 # Susan: 78920 # Dillon: 7,950,000 # Chuck: 19,207,381 # Carlos: 121,456,789 # Faxeliygy: 1.6 billion # Haxi: 7,000,000,000 (You'll play at night here) Champion # Motak: 1 Quindezilliquingentillinillimillion (You'll also play at sunset here) Final Opponent # Rebecca: Infinity Speed Slice The objective of Speed Slice is to cut an object faster than your opponent. The referee (Matt in original Wii Sports Resort, Motak in New Wii Sports Resort) will toss an object at the player, and the player must cut that object in the specified direction before your opponent can. However, if you are facing Matt in Speed Slice, the trainer will be Ryan, and if you are facing Motak in Speed Slice, the trainer will be Misy. All the Miis have the same levels in Duel and Speed Slice, except Mavel. Showdown The objective of the Showdown is to defeat the oncoming horde of Miis. The player has three hearts, and must defeat the army of sword-wielding Miis without taking three hits. Each level has a Boss (Black Armored with Purple Sword) at the end of the level. They have three hearts and hard to defeat. These are the list of The Bosses from every level in Swordplay''' Showdown (New Wii Sports Resort): New Normal stages: 1-10 #Jovita (Bridge) # Se-Young (Lighthouse) # Steve (Beach) # Lily (Mountain) # Alli (Forest) #* David (TSF22 version) # Mia (Ruins) # Mary (Waterfall) # Ethan (Cliff) # Dark Keiko (Castle) #Trixie (Volcano) (Final Boss) After you defeat all the normal stages, you can play reverse stages. They are a lot harder. New Reverse stages 11 - 20 11. Kayla (Bridge Reverse) * Midoriyu (GS version) 12. Katelyn (Lighthouse Reverse) 13. Eloise (Beach Reverse) 14. Taylor (Mountain Reverse) 15. Jeff (Forest Reverse) 16. Elena (Ruins Reverse) 17. Modill40 (Waterfall Reverse) 18. Carlos (Cliff Reverse) 19. Mackenzie (Castle Reverse) 20. Raina (Volcano Reverse) (Final Reverse Boss) Tips on Defeating Enemies in Showdown The enemies act differently depending on armor color. Here is the way they act: Green: Weak enemy; has one heart Gold: Defensive enemy, becomes very offensive and defensive starting around level 14. Has one heart Red: Fat. Has two hearts Purple: Thinner than red. Has two hearts Yellow: Offensive enemy. Will attack you at no cost whatsoever. Appears starting at Level 17. Pink: Healing enemy. Heals itself by one heart every second. Has two hearts. Black: Boss enemy; has three hearts. Headless Monk: Has no head or armor. Strikes very fast and often. Has two hearts. Appears starting at Level 26. *'''See more at Swordplay Plus or Swordplay Minus Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort